Quest:A Rattle Down Below
. }} General Information This quest became available on 4/11/2012 and introduced the Silver Shaft Inn. . Prerequisites Map Text Directions Walkthrough The Silver Shaft Inn's owner, Patch enlists you to investigate an eerie and incessant rattling sound in the inn's cellar. After speaking to Patch, you'll have an option to Investigate the Cellar, which will further the adventure by taking you into the mapped cellar of the inn. You can leave the cellar anytime and return to rest, restore NV or SP, etc... However, Patch will not be available to you until you complete the adventure. As you proceed through the cellar you'll encounter 6 Walls of Black Slime at different locations. You'll have to defeat each wall of slime before you can pass it. Fleeing will take you out of combat There are four alcoves throughout the cellar. Three of them contain a rusty corroded lever, each with three possible positions: middle, up or down. They all are set in the middle position. You can move each lever through each position multiple times. The eastern alcove contains an engraving along the back wall. The carved image depicts three swords. The first two swords are resting on the points of their blades, while the last of the three is set upon its rounded pommel. Lower any two of the three levers into their "down" position and raise the third one "up," which will reveal a hidden passage and chamber behind the engraving when you return to it for 64 general xp. Taking the passage reveals the source of the rattling. The ghosts of the inn's three former owners are playing dice. You can then: *Tell them you're not the innkeeper, or *Leave immediately Eventually you have to tell them you're not the innkeeper, if you mean to complete the adventure. They go on to tell you that a hole in the cellar is the source of the black slimes and instruct you to close the hole. One of the ghosts gives you a Pouch of Salt, which will close the hole when sprinkled into it. They instruct you where to enter the lower level of the cellar, where the hole is, which will now appear on you map. Once you enter the lower level of the cellar you'll find the hole, which is actually a portal. When you approach the hole you'll have to fight 12 more Walls of Black Slime. You can heal between each foe. After defeating the twelfth slime you can then proceed to close the portal in one of two ways: *Use Gating (level 70+ required), for 128 general xp, or *Use the Pouch of Salt (which then disappears from your inventory), for 64 general xp. After closing the portal you return to the passageway where the ghosts were, only to find them gone. Exit the cellar and report back to Patch who gives you 100 gold. The adventure ends and you get 384 general xp. Rewards *100 Gold upon completion. *384 General XP upon completion. *Approximately 350 combat xp. *64 general xp. *Another 64 general xp or 128 xp to Gating. *Pouch of Salt Optional - only if you choose not to use it. Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty